Hallelujah
by Lamia-the-two-faced-demon
Summary: *One shot* Alucard is bored one night and on his journey to find something worth wild he finds something intriguingly beautiful!  AluXOC  nothing bad in it... but i'm rating it Teen because I want to play it safe


~Hallelujah~

Alucard was idly walking the upper levels of the mansion, searching for something interesting in particular. The night had shown him no entertainment, no ghouls, no uproars in the mansion, just a plain boring day of training his apprentice: Seras. But soon he stroked gold when he heard the Grand Piano playing in the far distant. No one ever played that old thing anymore because there wasn't the time and it was so badly out of tune. But the pianist that was playing at the moment must have tuned it back to shape for they played with beauty and all out perfection. Really he thought it to be the old Butler but the unreasonable action had intrigued him to investigate, bring him to the barely used music room.

There in the lantern lit room, he could make out the back of a long brown haired Vampiress. Amazed that she could play the musical instrument! Really she seemed awfully fond of the music, he observed as her body moved to the rhyme of it, heard her soft whispers of the unknown song, not noticing his presence at all.

He didn't wish for her to bring an end to this stunning occurrence so he crept silently to a wall, leaning against it softly and directly behind her. She continued and her voice seemed to find its courage as it became louder and clearer. She sung with as much perfection as she played and he believed that the song was titled "Hallelujah" for its repetition of the word. She would raise her head, clearly memorizing the notes, and would repeat the word, looking almost godly.

It somewhat sickened him to think of her as a women playing in a Church but that what was come to mind and displayed perfectly with her. It seemed to turn the room into a church, a light pouring unto her from the overhead window, her voice calling out to God himself with that one word: Hallelujah. But the image abruptly changed as his thoughts went sinister, she was so innocent, innocence he could surely and swiftly grasp and destroy!

Really what possessed her to be so innocent at this moment? She wore a white dress, a color he despised, the long sleeves cut at the ends to open easily and provide easy movement and a hanging gesture. Her dress went far past her knees and hung by her feet, where she wore white flats. Really she looked like the closest thing to an angel that this earth had to offer. But it seemed somehow ironic to the audience Vampire. She contained the soul of the devils wife inside her body, sharing her body, her knowledge, her power with the greatest force of evil. Dying and coming back decades later to bring whatever the evil bided. And she herself was an innocent soul, no meant to go to hell but somehow did, forever to return to the earth to wreck havoc. Somewhat saddening but she was strong, not one to give up. So forever she would return!

Soon the song came to its end, the notes becoming softer and dying.

"How long?" Her voice questioned, no emotions present, shocking the Vampire.

"So you knew? Since when?" he gestured, waiting for her to turn...she didn't.

"I lost track of time so I cannot truly answer that," she explained, her voice still monotone.

She finally turned, facing the confused Alucard. Her soft face coming into view, her eyes a content light blue, her smile plump but soft, her freckles overstating her innocent, childlike joyfulness.

"I'm sorry if it was poorly played," she exclaimed, lifting off her seat and walking to the lantern.

"Not at all! I found it quite intriguing. I never knew you played the piano," he stated, watching as she held up the flickering flame.

"I did before you recently turned me, so I still kept the memories and skills of those lessons," she lectured, her eyes somewhat shadowed for a moment as she reviewed her past human life.

"You seem to rather enjoy it," he quickly announced, trying to change the subject so she did ponder about her past for too long.

"Yes, I do very much so," she replied, her smile returning.

Silence settled in on them, all of Alucard's mischievous thoughts disappearing as he looked at her adorable face.

"Well, I should take my leave for some rest," she informed, starting her journey out the room.

"No," he exclaimed, making her stop to look back at him questionably.

"I... um... what I mean to say is: may you teach me?" He questioned, trying to assure that he had more time with her.

Her smile seemed to brighten at his gesture.

"Of course," she confirmed, taking his hand with her free one, all her surprising warmth swept into him, making him believe to be alive again for that short moment.

She led him back to Grand piano and asked him to sit on the bench, he complied and she joined him on the bench. She started off by going through the keys, not sure if he knew or not. He knew about key notes but even with his mastery at arts, and his past kingship human life, he had learn many things, instruments included but not the piano. The instrument seemed to be a force all its own and prove to be quite tricky when he came to trying to tame it for the first time.

But with an instructor like her, her felt more at ease and tried his best to pay attention to the notes and not the women teaching him. He played a small tune that she had instructed, and he didn't make an error. A warm smile emerged from his face, proud of himself and he glanced at her, his breath almost taken away, she smiled with an innocent love that he was stunned by. This was something she and Seras did to him sometimes, just sometimes in those amazing moments, they made him feel an emotion he thought he locked up many centuries ago. A type of happiness, not like from killing or drinking blood, but a happiness all its own, a loving happiness that he wish he could savour forever if possible.

"That's was wonderful," she softly stated, their eyes meeting.

And before he could rethink or back out of the action, he swiftly reached for her cheeks, gently holding them and slowing bring her face closer to his, giving her the chance to refuse, to escape, but she didn't and their lips met. It was not a sloppy kiss, not a lust or sin filled kiss, but a soft devotion of love. Yes, Alucard believed that he was sorrowfully tainting her but he needed this feeling, this pure feeling of love.

When they broke, he heard her faint breath, her eyes dazed, her smile beautiful. He still had the remnant of her soft lips; he brought his finger to his lips softly, trying to feel the softness with his finger. He looked up at her with wonder, his dead heart beating as he saw her redden face.

"Shall we retire to my chambers?" he offered, praying she would accept.

She gave him a questionable and saddened face, her thoughts of his meaning sometimes different.

"Just for rest, I assure you," He added, understand her misjudgement.

"That would be perfect," she humbly agreed, taking his hand as he led her to his room, when they would sleep in each other arms, ready to battle any troubles that crossed their paths tomorrow.

*End*

*Hope you liked it... I was listening to the Shrek version of Hallelujah and this small story popped into my mind. Also (Disclaimers: I don't own Hellsing, or Alucard or "Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright")! And I wrote this is the middle of the night so please forgive my sleeping or weird word or any problems that may come up in this one shot... and maybe if people really want me to, I'll write a sequel but I would need to find a peaceful and beautiful song to write it for... so any suggestions... go ahead ^^ Well night night... I have a hair cut tomorrow *


End file.
